Users of objects such as prams, buggies, wheelchairs, bicycles, golf trundlers and similar objects frequently wish to carry a drink container such as a water bottle, for example, while using the object. In the case of bicycles for example, drink containers are often provided affixed to the bicycle frame. A disadvantage with these holders is that they are located in a stationary orientation relative to the frame so they are not always suitable for an open drink container such as a cup. Another disadvantage is that the holder is not always easily removed from the frame to which it is attached.
It is an object of the present invention to provide drink container holding apparatus which obviates or minimises one or more disadvantages of known devices, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.